cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyperion
Background Hyperion is a blue-team alliance founded by a close group of friends, all with an abundance of experience in the game varying from the military aspects to economic processes to political affairs. Quickly, word got around that a group had begun planning and interest in this project was piqued. The founders received a lot of feedback as to how certain alliance departments should be run, how the government should be selected, and who would be the right protectorate partner for us. Hyperion is a protectorate of the respected alliance Greenland Republic. We can be found on IRC at #hyperion. Charter Opening We, the assembly of Hyperion hereby enact this charter to instruct and guide us in the days to come. Article One -- Membership 1. To become a member of Hyperion, a nation must not be affiliated with any other alliance and petition the Department of Immigration for membership. The petition may be denied by the Director of Immigration or the Sovereigns. 2. Hyperion is a blue team alliance. As such, all members are highly encouraged to relocate their nations to the blue sphere. Team colour exemptions may be handed out at the discretion of the Director of Immigrations or the Sovereign Conclave. 3. Upon entrance to Hyperion, every member renounces the right to maintain his or her own foreign policy, including all military action. All foreign policy for nations of Hyperion shall fall under the jurisdiction of the Chamber. Article Two -- Assembly 1. The Assembly shall comprise all members of Hyperion. 2. The Assembly may petition the Chamber for a vote on any proposal. A petition may be presented to the Chamber when it holds at least twenty signatures of non-Chamber Assembly members, gathered within a one-week period of time. The proposal then shall be placed on the Chamber's voting docket within 48 hours, and will be subject to the normal rules of Chamber voting, as outlined in Article Four. 3. Any member of the Assembly may begin a vote of non-confidence at any time against a member of the Chamber. If the Assembly vote passes by a 2/3rds majority those who voted, the chamber member will be removed from their position. 4. The Assembly has the following rights, at the cost of the following responsibilities. -Free speech, provided they remain respectful at all times, to all members of the Assembly. -To run for internal office, provided they use their power only to serve the greater good of the Assembly -To leave the alliance at any time they wish, provided they do not abandon the alliance in a time of war, or take advantage of our gifts. -To maintain their nations however they see fit, provided they contribute to the alliance. 5. Definitions: 1. Non-Chamber Assembly Member: Any accepted member of Hyperion that does not hold a vote in the Chamber. Article Three -- The Chamber 1. The Chamber is comprised of: Members of the Sovereign Conclave, the Lord Commander, The Director of Economics, The Director of Immigration, and the two (2) Consuls. 2. It is the responsibility of the Chamber to vote on treaties presented by the Sovereign Conclave, and any legislation set forth by any member of the Chamber. 3. For legislature to be approved for voting it must have the support of either one (1) member of the Sovereign Conclave, or two (2) general members of the Chamber. 4. In the event of a tie, the High Sovereign will be awarded an extra vote. Article Four -- The Sovereign Conclave 1. There will be three (3) Sovereigns serving in the Sovereign Conclave. 2. Each Sovereign shall be elected by the Assembly. Each Sovereign shall serve a term of three (3) cycles. A cycle is a two (2) month period. At the end of each cycle, a new Sovereign shall be elected. Sovereigns are allowed to be reelected at the end of their cycle. 3. The Sovereign serving in his last cycle will be known as the High Sovereign. 4. The High Sovereign is the figure head of the alliance. The High Sovereign will set internal and foreign policy, as well as direct the chamber and the conclave in leadership of the alliance. Although the word of the High Sovereign supersedes that of another Sovereign, it does not supersede that of both. 5. The Sovereigns oversee all of the inner workings of the Alliance. The Sovereigns dictate all foreign policy, appoint a Lord Commander to oversee the Department of Defense, and have the final authority in all matters regarding the functioning of Hyperion. Article Five -- Democratically Elected Positions of the Chamber 1. There shall be two (2) elected Directors: A Director of Economics to oversee the Department of Economics, and a Director of Immigration to oversee the Department of Immigration. 2. Each Director shall be elected by the Assembly every two (2) months. 3. The Director of Economics is responsible for all trade and aid in the alliance. The Director of Economics is also the Director of the Bank of Hyperion. 4. The Director of Immigration is in charge of nation naturalization into Hyperion. The Director is also in charge of the Education of applicants to Hyperion. 5. Each Director may hire staff as they see fit, however, the staff have no vote in the Chamber of Hyperion. 6. There shall be two (2) elected Consuls. 7. The Consul shall act as the Assembly voice in the Chamber. The Consul shall vote on Foreign Affairs treaties and legislative procedure. 8. Each Consul shall be elected democratically by the Assembly every two (2) months coinciding with the elections of the Director of Economics and the Director of Immigration. Article Six -- The Department of Defense 1. The appointed Lord Commander is in charge of the defense of the alliance and nations of Hyperion. 2. The Lord Commander is responsible for directing the staff of the Department of Defense. 3. The Lord Commander is responsible for keeping Hyperion ready for war at any time. Article Seven -- Military and War 1. While Hyperion is primarily a peaceful alliance, warfare is inevitable on Planet Bob. 2. All non-wartime declarations of war must be approved by either the Commander of the Military or a member of the Sovereign Conclave. 3. Nuclear weapons are never to be used in a first strike without the express permission of the Sovereign Conclave or the Commander of the Military. Otherwise, the use of nuclear weapons are restricted to retaliatory responses to a first strike. 4. Every member of Hyperion will be assigned to the military. 5. A Declaration of war against another alliance requires the unanimous assent of the Sovereign Conclave. 6. In the event of an alliance war, the Lord Commander, in conjunction with the Sovereign Conclave may suspend the rights of the Assembly as they see fit. Additionally, all powers of The Chamber shift to the Lord Commander and the Sovereign Conclave. Article Eight -- Amendments The Chamber may amend this Constitution via a three-fourths (3/4) majority vote of the Chamber, or a three-fourths (3/4) majority vote from the Assembly. The vote shall be open for forty-eight (48) hours. The amendment shall take effect at the close of voting if the necessary majority is reached. Closing All members of Hyperion agree to be bound by this Constitution. Any member found in violation of any clause of this document may be subject to disciplinary action at the discretion of the Sovereign Conclave. Any clause within this document can be subject to change by due process. Drai, Epiphanus, Ilselu1 - Sovereign Conclave Alex Mennen - Lord Commander Animuson - Director of Immigration Szezine - Director of Economics Kayvan Shrike, Sande - Consuls Amendments If the Lord Commander, either of the Directors, or either of the Consuls resigns during their term, the Sovereign Conclave will appoint a replacement. There is no time limit, but they are encouraged to have a decision made within 24 hours. If a Sovereign resigns during their term, the Assembly will have a 24 hour nomination period where 2 nominations are needed to be eligible in the vote. The vote will last for 24 hours and begins immediately after the nominations have ended. In the case that the High Sovereign resigns, each of the Sovereings below will move up according to their rank and the newly elected Sovereign will take the third Sovereign place. In the case that the second Sovereign resigns, the same process will occur but only the third sovereign will move up in rank and the newly elected Sovereign will take the third Sovereign place. If the third Sovereign resigns then the newly elected Sovereign will simply take that position. If a change in High Sovereign takes place within 30 days of the most recent election then a new Sovereign will still be elected in the next scheduled election. If the change occurs within the last 30 days of the term however, there will be no Sovereign elections in the next scheduled election and instead all Sovereigns will hold their position for another term. This is to guarantee that should a new High Sovereign be declared in the middle of a term, they will hold the position for at least one month.